gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Home (Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros)
Home è una canzone di Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros presente in Homecoming, il secondo episodio della Sesta Stagione, in cui è cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni e dai Diplomati del McKinley. Rachel ringrazia i suoi amici per averla aiutata molto con il Glee-Club e poi Sam comincia a fischiare e tutti cantano Home mentre si dirigono al campo: Sam, Kurt e Rachel si recano al campo su una macchinina da golf, Santana e Brittany sono già fuori a ballare insieme felicemente, Tina gioca con Artie intorno al falò e Mercedes è lì nei pressi, insieme a Puck e Quinn. Il brano termina con Kurt e Rachel che guardano Blaine. Egli li nota e sposta in fretta lo sguardo lontano da loro, con Kurt e Rachel che sembrano abbattuti. Testo della canzone Diplomati: Hey! Rachel: Alabama, Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa Not the way that I do love you Diplomati: Hey! Kurt: Well, holy moly, me, oh, my You're the apple of my eye Girl, I've never loved one like you Diplomati: Ho! Santana: Man, oh, man, you're my best friend I'll scream it to the nothingness Brittany e Santana: There ain't nothing that I need Diplomati: Ho! Artie e Tina: Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie Chocolate candy, my, oh, my Puck e Quinn: There ain't nothing please me more than you Tina con Puck e i Diplomati: Home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Diplomati: Ho, ho, ho, ho Puck e Santana: La, la, la, la Take me home (Santana: Daddy) (Puck: Momma) I'm coming home Nuove Direzioni: Ho! Mason: I'll follow you into the park Through the jungle, through the dark Girl, I've never loved one like you Nuove Direzioni: Hey! Madison: Moats and boats and waterfalls Alleyways and payphone calls I've been everywhere with you (Mason: Hey, that's true) Nuove Direzioni: Hey! Spencer: Laugh until we think (con Santana: we'll die) Barefoot on a (con Santana: summer night) Never could be sweeter than with you Nuove Direzioni: Hey! Jane: And in the streets we run afree Like it's only Jane e Roderick: You and me Geez, you're something to see Santana con Madison, Mason, Tina, Diplomati e Nuove Direzioni: Oh, home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Oh, home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Diplomati e Nuove Direzioni: Hey, hey Santana con Madison, Mason, Tina, Diplomati e Nuove Direzioni: Home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Oh, home, let me come home Home is wherever I'm with you Santana con Kurt, Rachel, Diplomati e Nuove Direzioni: Alabama, Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa Moats and boats and waterfalls Rachel e Santana con i Diplomati e le Nuove Direzioni: Home is when I’m alone with you Curiosità *Il testo è diverso dall'originale: alcune parti sono state tagliate oppure rivisitate. *Seconda volta in cui ogni membro delle Nuove Direzioni ha una strofa di assolo. *L'ultima canzone cantata da Noah Puckerman in tutto lo show. *La canzone con più cantanti di tutte: ben 13. Errori *Ad un certo punto si vede Mercedes che canta una strofa di Quinn. Galleria di foto Home.png Homeseasonsix.png Homecomingfuochidartificio.png Video Navigazione en:Home (Season Six) Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Jane Hayward Categoria:Canzoni Mason McCarthy Categoria:Canzoni Madison McCarthy Categoria:Canzoni Roderick Categoria:Canzoni Spencer Porter Categoria:Glee: The Music, Homecoming